Zachary Josephs
"The carefree husband, young and eager young man. Yet known to all at what is truly running through his mind and what pain goes through his heart, at the dissappearance of his beloved Oichi. The carefree young man, who tells the world of what he truly thinks of it. Not scared to take matters into his own hands, they man's love and drive to be the greatest warrior in the world and his love of Oichi. Ever actions for these things, never wanting to stop. Bottling up what he feels and never realying on anyone else but himself, a man who wishes to show nothing. So Zachary, fly away, fly away. Fly away with oichi down until the world below and hear at what fates the devil sews for you on this fair day.......................... " —''The Jester Prince'' Zachary Josephs (ザカリージョセフ,'' Josephs Zachary'') or simply known as Zak, is the Husband of the Tragic Doll, Oichi. He is a member through Marriage in the Legendary Bagans family, a former Commodore in the Marines. Since then he has left his positions due to the disappearance of his Wife Oichi. The self-proclaimed greatest warrior in the world, a young and eager man wanting to always test his skills. Also the main reason for leaving the Marines was to devote his drive and to find his wife Oichi. Along with his Musha Musha no Mi, he sets out to get his beloved Oichi back and to fight to the day he dies. Introduction Zachary is the husband of Oichi, the brother-in-law to Ryan and Kage Z. Bagans. The son-in-law of Alexander Z. Bagans, the son of unnamed Pirate father and mother. Zachary coming from a more humble and simple family, then marrying into the Bagans family. Zachary is a man with a past and a future as many say, falling in love with Oichi before the tragic events that turned her into what she is today. He was a former Commodore ranking marine, and a very proud marine at that. He then married Oichi, for some-time the two were the perfect couple until Oichi ate her Devil Fruit and became what she is now. Today he is on a mission to track down Oichi and help her overcome the horrors in her head. He himself going through a hell much like Oichi, but what does his own past have to reveal at what his future holds? Zachary is said to have many connections as well as enemies within the new world and some of the old world. Being very bad enemies with most of the Bagans family Kage Z. Bagans, Necrid Bagans and Isabella B. Bagans. Appearance Zachary is said to be one of the most handsome men in the world, his looks are compared to Oichi. Both are equally beautiful and handsome, within their own genders. Zachary is a very tall and well built man, with a very well toned body. His has short, messy brown hair that comes down just above his eyes. His brown eyes are very noticeable seeming to shine in the morning sun. With a bit of stubbly brown hair growing on his face, his own expression is that of a serious and outgoing man. Zachary’s presence is somewhat scary to some, as stated by Oichi. He is much like a giant compared to other men, his presence is also said to be somewhat protective to a few people, such as Oichi and Fredric. The smell of his body is that of a tough mixture of very overpowering cologne mixed with a small amount of sweet. The sounds of his boot can be easily heard as his hard steps always drawing ever so closer to others. In terms of appearance Zachary likes to have street clothes, loathing the idea of dressing in any uniform or formal wear. From top to bottom, He wears a light red short sleeved shirt, fully unbuttoned and revealing a very well toned and built body. Kage himself has even commented, that Zachary is the kind of man that he would love to have around him. On his neck Zachary wears set of one gold, three silvers and platinum chains. Each varying in length, said to be cold to the touch as it touches his exposed chest. Zachary always seems to like relaxed fitting attrite, wearing baggy dark green jeans. Hanging off his waist, often revealing his boxers, with a brown belt. He has a chain hanging from his belt that is connected to something that he keeps in his back pocket. Zachary wears a pair of black combat boots, with a strange symbol on the bottom of the boot. Zachary’s appearance can change from time to time, often depending on where he is. As such in the winter areas he wears a brown coat, with a mask that covers his face. In hot and summery places he does often wear a pair of brown cargo shorts most of the time going shirtless. A few things that never really change are that Zachary is always seen wearing a pair of black sunglasses as he watches others. He does wear a pair of fingerless black gloves for when he fights; he also wears a strange bracelet and a ring on his thumb. He also wears his wedding ring, although it is covered by his gloves that he wears. Zachary tops his whole outfit off with toothpick or a cigarette in his mouth. Gallery Category:Kazekage21 Category:Male Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Bagans (Family) Category:Former Marine Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist